Murder
by PowerKit
Summary: Andrea's delivery of the Book goes horribly wrong one evening...


**I don't know how I feel about this one… Good, not good? Let me know. :) **

Miranda heard her assistant stumble; clacking awkwardly across her hardwood floors but only roused herself when she heard the crash of one of her vases breaking. Stealthily making her way down her stairs in stocking feet Miranda felt like a predator stalking her clumsy young, tender prey. Her pale lips curled up as she imaged Andrea's terror having broken one of her boss' possessions. She secretly relished scaring the shit out of her young assistant, watching her large brown doe eyes widen in fear, glistening with unshed tears and her sweet lips trembling.

A few stairs above where she'd come into view Miranda stopped to smooth out her blouse, ensure her hair was perfectly coiffed and to draw her shoulders back into a menacingly perfect posture. As she descended the final few steps her sharp eyes quickly honed in on her hapless employee and her nostrils flared to take in her mouth-watering scent. The girl was leaning heavily upon the hall table, shoulders heaving with sobs, her back arched uncomfortably as she stared down at the mess she'd made. Miranda took a moment before softly clearing her throat.

Andrea's head twitched but otherwise she didn't acknowledge Miranda. Annoyed the older woman took a step closer, possibly she was too scared to turn and face Miranda; either way she hated being ignored. The vase lay scattered in pieces across her oak floor, rather than fallen it appeared as though the decoration had been swept from the table in a deliberate motion. Miranda felt the first frisson of true anger spark its way through her bones. How dare she destroy Miranda's property in some impulsive childish act?

"What is the meaning of this?"

The whisper was deadly within the silent entranceway. As the verbal poison washed over the girl she started to shake and following the remnants of Miranda's question was a low sobbing breath, shuddering as though pulled forcefully from the girl's throat. Yet she did not turn around. At this Miranda cocked her head curiously, the girl had never shied from disciplinary words when she'd done wrong, instead choosing to face Miranda full on, her head held high either by pride or an attempt to prevent tears from falling

As another shaky breath left the arched figure her back bent inhumanly now and Miranda watched cautiously but was not to be bested. Liquid, perhaps tears, splashed softly in the carnage of glass, Miranda saw that a heel, borrowed from the Closet, had been carelessly kicked to the side and the other was broken but still worn. Anger started to win out over caution of Andrea's strange behaviour.

"Turn and face me you stupid girl."

The dark mane of hair jerked sharply and slowly Andrea pivoted. Her hands were curled into trembling fists and held protectively over her stomach. Miranda couldn't see her face past her wild tangled hair but drew herself up to deliver a harsh string of reprimands.

"What do you have to say for yourself? Speak up, I don't have all night."

A low gurgling moan escaped through the shaky breaths and Andrea stumbled another step towards Miranda, catching herself upon the table again. Miranda felt her heart flutter briefly with fear before she stiffened her spine and glared down at her assistant. Another moan came from the hunched figure, drawn out into a sharp whine of pain.

"Is this some kind of joke? Have you foolishly indulged in liquor on my time before coming into my home like some selfish…"

Miranda trailed off as Andrea raised her head slightly and from within the dark tresses two luminous pale yellow eyes fixated on her with a hot rage. Ragged breaths escaped the drooling mouth as her bones seemed to shift grotesquely under her skin, blood leaking from her lips as teeth too long and too sharp for a human mouth pierced their way through tender gums. Miranda stumbled back as blood and other fluids escaped Andrea through her worming shifting skin. Muscles tearing and reforming, skin cracking apart and erupting with dark hairs.

The older woman didn't have time to scream as ragged teeth and hot breath met her throat; all that escaped was a bubble of blood from her lips before bony claws dug into her abdomen.

She howled and her pack mate answered her. The night air was cool on her wet nose and she could smell the stink of human sweat. They would feast on flesh as they had every night since… She couldn't remember. All she knew was the warmth of her companion wolf in the cold night, the heat of blood on her tongue and the thrill of the hunt in her veins. The hunger drove her and her mate on; forever chasing meat to satisfy their stern master.


End file.
